ediomahvanfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Pvgreenzebra
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Ediomahvan Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Hi, alex. This is megan again. I am not technologically oriented, so I can only hope that this gets to you. I updated the words list alot, but thats about all I can do at this point because I gave the dictionary and my elder words to emily hammer to put on the website, but I didn't make sure that I had a copy, and now I don't have one. she still hasn't put them on the website. do you suggest that I call her and try to get them back? there are 20 words that you don't have a copy of included in that because they were the elder words written on the back cover of my plannar all year that I was too lazy to write them onto the dictionary I probably should have done that because then I would have still had my elder words. your rhetorical question: I came up with (ediomahvan+wiki) squared equals = (ediomahvan+ wiki) * (ediomahvan+wiki) *(ediomahvan+wiki) because ediomahvan+wiki=ediomahvan wiki yes, my horses name is Princess, and she is a real horse, and she does have spots. well I probably am annoying you right now so Bye for now. Megan .Hi. its me again . I have been putting in the links to the words, and I couldn't get a hold of emily yesterday, so I will keep trying until I get those words back. I don't know how to put in pronunciations, so could you please do that part for me/ Megan Alex, I don't really wan't the stories, I only wrote them because I needed extra credit. If I wanted to write them for some other reason, I would have written something better. do you have facebook? I found someone nemed alex delabruere, but there weren't any spaces, and also it didn't have a picture, so I didn't know if it was you or not. Hi, Alex. it's me again, I am back from camp. I was at camp with stephanie, thats why I wasn't posting anything all week. about the elder words, are all 20 of them there? you wrote down some of them at lunch one day, but I don't know if you copied the entire thing. also, did you get a copy of the dictionary? wasn't the dictionary in your notebook? please write back, I really enjoy hearing from you. I will never blorp from talking to you. I know you were worried about that at some point. . . ? Megan I'm sorry I didn't get to last meeting. I was taking care of Princess and grocery shopping. but I did look at the meeting page and write down neccesary information. megan Alex, What Happened to the word page format?I saw that Belgirakafold got all messed up, and I tried to fix it, but it wouldn't let me create a new page for it with the word page format. From megan Hi Alex. thanks for making me an administrator person. I will call those people, although I think you know Levii very very well (probably better than I do!)Princessthespottedhorse 20:22, June 29, 2011 (UTC)Megan P.S just to clarify, there wasn't a meeting on june 27th was there? what on earth is rollback? isn't that a sale at walmart or something? Emily Hammer will probably be there, Ellie will probably be there, Levii and swetha don't have phone numbers, and Hannah didn't pick up so I left a message, so she may or may not be there, and I don't know shelby, and she didn't pick up, but I don't really feel comfortable leaving a message to someone I don't know, but at least I got emily and ellie to come! Princessthespottedhorse 21:19, June 29, 2011 (UTC)megan your welcome for the calling thing. emily is active now. I think that i have the five senses but they weren't on my clipboard anymore. I'll have to look for them again. if I do find them, i'll put them up. see you at the meeting Princessthespottedhorse 20:30, June 30, 2011 (UTC) is this a trick question? i looked it up, and I don't really think there is enough information to figure that out. I tried to figure that out, and even got a trigonometry calculator online, and it couldn't do it because there weren't enough numbers or something. can I get through ''alegebra for dummies ''first? even my mom couldn't figure it out. and also, thats a good idea about a seperate meeting page for each meeting. i guess i will set up the meeting page for tomorrow after I am done with this email-thingie. by the way, you might want to rethink saying that I'm an imaginariosityphoon, because that means an inteligent person, and I just spelled intelligent wrong and just noticed, but I will leave it like that to prove my point. but then again, math isn't exactly my strong point. neither is social studies, reading writing, grammar or speling. but I'm working on it. I might acctually be ready for those trigonometry lessons by the time school starts 21:31, July 7, 2011 (UTC) I think I have the answer is the answer 45?Princessthespottedhorse 13:37, July 8, 2011 (UTC) No. none of my dogs died, I'm just worried about him because that "problem" that I mentioned during the july 30th meeting was that he might need surgery. but I don't think he'll die. math: geometry Volume = 50.24 alegebra x:square root of 12 y: 2.16 (the six is repeated) z could be anything because anything to the 0th power is one. by the way, I gave paige hawbaker (Greenpuppies15) a wiki account on this wiki, and I don't remember if she wanted to be an ediomahvan or not. I still don't understand the trigonometry. Princessthespottedhorse 21:23, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Hi! this is paige hawbaker from school just wanted to make sure I could be an ediomahvan! megan approved me. just wanted to stop by and say hi by the way, megan wrote this message for me, but I'm right next to her. Greenpuppies15 23:36, July 8, 2011 (UTC) megan guest = alex de la bruere SORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRY SORRY I MADE YOU MAD DON'T QUIT I JUST THOUGHT THAT YOU WERE SOMEWHAT THE LEADER AND THAT SINCE YOU WERE BEUROCRAT DE LA BRUERE THAT MADE YOU THE LEADER AND I CAN BARELY USE THE COMPUTER ANYWAY BY THE WAY HOW DO YOU TURN OFF CAPS LOCK YOU PROBABLY THINK I AM SHOUTING AT YOU OVER AN INTERNET MESSAGE SYSTEM FROM MEGAN BY THE WAY PLEASE REPLY BECAUSE THIS CAPS LOCK THING IS REALLY ANNOYING ME AND I REALLY HOPE THAT YOU DID NOT QUIT THE EDIOMAHVANSPrincessthespottedhorse 03:48, July 12, 2011 (UTC) by the way the caps lock thing is just an inside joke because computers hate me. I'm back! the reason I haven't been on the wiki for so long was that I was at music camp and was really busy the rest of the day I'm pretty sure that what you meant by "What did I say about trigonometry?!" is that I am intimidated by the trigonometry label on the problem. I will try to contribute more this next week and be on all the time like you are. i really like all the new additions, espesscially compintrocious because now if there is a specific definition you wan't to go with one of your words, you can make sure your wishes are obeyed I'm glad that you aren't mad at me any more! I will try those math problems again, and see if i can get closer to figuring them out. you should consider being a math teacher when you grow up ! bye for now, Princessthespottedhorse 22:12, July 17, 2011 (UTC) 3 answers geometry: acute and iscoseles I haven't really gotten to a point where I understand the trigonometry and the alegebra. I don't think she would mind she is barely on the wiki anyway. why did you say " life after death-pardon me- school". you're not dying or anything are you? please answer right away to at least that last question I will keep on working on the math.Princessthespottedhorse 13:49, July 18, 2011 (UTC) oh! I forgot can I have an excused absence for july 18? I accidently set my alarm clock too early then didn't reset it thinking I'd be up on my own but then I wasn't and my computer took forever to start and then I kept on typing the website wrong, and then on top of all that, while I was typing the password, it somehow switched back to the search engine again. so I am really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really sorry. my 10 year old brother who is going into 5th grade wants to be an ediomahvan. i still really want to know about " life after death- pardon me- school" I do really hope you are not dying or anything of that type. i think I might have an answer tangent 0? I just don't really understand what kind of problem the alegebra one is. I am still trying to figure out cubing binomials. Hey this is stephanie richland! :D what questions do you want to ask the ediomahvan society? Because i am making a survey for ediomahvans to take and then i will give the results back. This survey will hopefully help the ediomahvans to make more words and make it more enjoyable for EVERYONE! :) 03:52, July 21, 2011 (UTC)Stephanie Richland <3 I think I got it! is the answer -1? that quadratic thing is actually really easy when you put it that way! I was doing inverse operations! no wonder I couldn't find it. I will try and make some more words. I think that it's really annoying when all year all I can think about is summer vacation, and then all summer I just want to go back to school. do you always feel the same way? also, my brother tried to make a wiki name but it kept saying "we are sorry but we can not register you at this time" and also I think I should warn you, he's only 10 and going into fifth grade, and while he probably has double my IQ points, he can't really commit to anything and apply those smarts to his work, so he might be active on the wiki for a few days at a time but he might not be commited really, but he will try. I will go make up words now bye Princessthespottedhorse 16:34, July 21, 2011 (UTC) I think we shouild have the meetings at the live chat on your talk page because i found one on mine. I personally think it is easier than reloading the page every 5 seconds. (-_-) sorry, i guess i was exagerating a little, well alot. i guess I was just annoyed with him that day, but I wasn't exagerating about him having more IQ points. he is probably going to be way smarter than me. but I love him anyway. I guess you'll probably really like him. he will be a good addition to the ediomahvan wiki because he's really smart. but sorry, I guess that got a little out of hand that last message I really hope you'll forgive me for saying that about my brother (pretty pretty please with a cherry on top?). I sincerelye apologise for that I'm not really sure about the math yet, but I'll work on it (alot) I promise I'll have those problems figured out in a few days.. I can't wait for school to start, even though I know as soon as school starts. I won't be able to wait for school to end, I'll take a look at that monkey survey thing. and I will try to contribute to the alegebra wiki, and I'm not sure what you want me to do at that other website. are you going to be in chorus this year in school? I signed up. by the way, i will probably need a little bit of help in math. without your help I'll never make it through the year without getting a bad grade in alegebra. this message is probably going on too long already, so I won't take up your time. bye;) Princessthespottedhorse 01:43, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for taking THE OFFICIAL EDIOMAHVAN FEEDBACK QUIZ! At the end of each month i will post to results of the quiz on the General Announcements page, and on the Oon. i forgot... did you want to advertise the ediomahvan society via facebook( our own facebook page) , youtube(our own youtube channel) etc or not... because an annonymous person recommended it. Stephanierichland725 05:07, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Stephanie Richland <3